Whisper of the Heart - VIOLIN
by crabby
Summary: sequel to "Whisper of the Heart".


Whisper of the Heart:

**Violin**

by crabby

*** this fanfic contains ** SPOILERS** ***

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**but, please... READ IT! and REVIEW IT! I worked really hard on this story/script/play/whatever!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Characters:**

_Name - Age/Gender (role)_

Shizuku Tsukishima - 20/female (Main character)

Seiji Amasawa - 21/male (Shizuku's object of affection)

Kotaro Sugimura - 20/male (Shizuku's best friend/Yuko's boyfriend)

Yuko Harada - 21/female (Shizuku's best friend/Kotaro's girlfriend)

Koji Amasawa - 26/male (Seiji's older brother)

Shiro Nishi - 86/male (Seiji's grandfather)

Baron - ??/male (Shiro's cat doll/treasure; main character to Shizuku's stories)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yasuya Tsukishima - 51/male (Shizuku's father)

Asako Tsukishima - 49/female (Shizuku's mother)

Shiho Tsukishima - 26/female (Shizuku's older sister)

Yuriko Tsukishima - 6 months/male (Shizuku's baby brother)

Ping - 25/male (Kotaro's chef partner)

Moon *has other names, but Seiji calls him Moon* - ??/?? (Squandering cat/cat with no owner)

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

****All the characters belong to Aoi Hiiragi, except for Yuriko Tsukishima. I'm not sure aobut Koji's age.....bah! THIS IS MY VERSION! NO MORE COMPLAINTS!.....

Anyway.. 

This play takes place in West Tokyo, but how I write is all in English..."ENGLISH STYLE"!!

---which is why I created a first name for Sugimura. He-he.

Here's a review of what happened after the movie, and before this story:

-Yuko and Kotaro became a couple. 

-Shizuku and Kotaro became friends again. 

-Seiji, Shizuku, Yuko, and Kotaro became close friends.

-Unfortunately, Seiji had to leave for Italy right after they finished the school year and he hasn't been back since, not even a single visit. 

-The three keep in touch with Seiji, but does not communicate/write very often because of violin making school. 

-The three are frequent visitors at the Earth Shop. 

-Shiro becomes ill and now uses a wheelchair. 

-Shiho moved to Boston to practice law (got that idea from Ally.. he-he... hmn). 

-Shizuku's mother gave birth to a baby boy, Kotaro. ^_^ 

-Shizuku took English Lit at the University of Tokyo and got a job at a book store called "Utopia".

-Yuko was forced by her father to take Medicine at the University of Tokyo; she got a job at a nearby Starbucks coffee house and has her own apartment.

-Kotaro quit college and, unexpectedly, became a chef. LONG STORY: (He found out about this talent and pleasure at age 17, when his father left (divorce). His mother, out of depression, asked him to help her cook. And he got into it. He has met with famous chefs and they put up a new restaurant that is now one of the most sophisticated and expensive restaurants in the country, *thinks of a name..* ..uhh... the "Pink Fight" and he is featured in the most popular international food magazines as the young and successful. In other words, he's a chef and a model. He has his own apartment as well. Wow! Divorce works wonders, eh?)

Just about it. (Pink Fight? UGH!---sorry, I couldn't think of anything)

**Now, on with the story!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuku's voice mail: _Shizuku's voice_ **Hi. You have reached 555-5555... at the wrong time. You know what to do.**

***BEEEEEEEEEEP!***

*Seiji: **Hey, Shizuku. W-what's up? Um.. --- are you there? --- 'Cause I hate answering machines... --- anyway...-- How's life treating you? --- I'm doing very well. I'm actually, eh... I'm packing my stuff right now..-- **_yells at someone _**Non adesso! Sono sul telefono!** _translation: **Not now! I'm on the phone!** _--- ** I'll arrive tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Watch the arrivals on TV. ** --- ** Um. I'm looking forward to having a real conversation with you again.... Anyway. I have to go. Lo vedrò domani. ** _laughs _ ** Th-that's Italian for** _someone calls his name from behind _**---"S-see you tomorrow". Ciao.... and that means "Goodbye"! ...**_slight laugh_ **Bye.** _phone ruffling_

***BEEEEEEEEEEP!***

_The year is 2001 in Seiseko Sakuragaoka. Summer has just started._

**SCENE I - At the bench, a block away from Shizuku's house - July 27, Friday - 18:06 **

Shizuku: _running to Yuko_ ** Yukoo-----!** _stopped in front of Yuko, gasping for air_ Yuko! 

Yuko: **Well?** _looking at her cell phone, sending someone a text message_

Shizuku: **He called me just last night! Well, actually, he just left a message.**

Yuko: _enthusiastically, eyes still on her cell phone _**Who?**

Shizuku: **Seiji!**

Yuko: _eyes still on her cell phone_ **Wait, wait, wait. Tell me.... tell me exactly what he said. The whole thing...**

Shizuku: ** Uhh. He said, uhm...** _mimicking Seiji's voice_ **Hey, Shizuku. How's life treatin' ya... yadda yadda ** _clapping her hands _**I dunno! Then he said some farewell terms in Italian!**

Yuko: _dumps her cell phone onto her purse _**Shizuku!? So, when is he coming? ** _holding Shizuku's arms down_

Shizuku: **Tomorrow in the afternoon.**

Yuko: **Great! Let's go get Kotaro. Maybe the three of us could buy him a welcome back gift! Let's all chip in.**

Shizuku: **Great idea. Let's go home and get dressed. Meanwhile, I'll be calling Kotaro at Pink Fight. He goes off in an hour!**

**SCENE II - Tsukishima residence/Pink Fight- July 27, Friday - 18:15**

_phone conversation begins - Shizuku & Kotaro_

*Kotaro: _costumers chatting in tongues at the background_ **Tomorrow? That's....tomorrow! Isn't that kind of like a last minute notice, eh Shizuku? ** _surprised_

Shizuku: **Yup. We were planning that after you get off from work, the three of us could go downtown and get him a welcome back gift.**

*Kotaro: _plugging his left ear with his left finger_ ** What? Speak louder! I didn't hear those last few words.**

Shizuku: ** I said that we should get---...**

*Kotaro: **WHAT? I REALLY can't hear you! It's these damn Chinese tourists!! ** _looks around and smirks at the tourists_

*Pink Fight Male Customer: **We are not Chay-nehs! Putang ina mo! **_translation: **Fuck your mom!**_

*Pink Fight Female Customer: **Gago to, ah! Walang hiya!** _translation: **This guy's an idiot! No shame!**_

*Kotaro: **Will you guys keep it down! I'm having a friggin' a phone call!**

*Ping: **Calm down Kotaro. That is Imelda Marcos you are bitching at! Our V.I.P.?**

*Kotaro: ** Hey, shut up, MAN!**

Shizuku: ** Uhh.. Kotaro, I'll call you when you get off, alright?**

*Ping: **You shut up! Don't fuck with me!**

*Kotaro: ** BABABABAbababbababa! Anyone ever told you that you look like a penis erupting semen??**

Shizuku: **I'm hanging up.**

sound of _Kotaro's phone drops on the floor; Shizuku hears swearing from the other line_

Shizuku: ** Alrighty then.**

_phone conversation end_

**SCENE III - Downtown at a silly expensive gift shop - July 27, Friday - 20:00**

Shizuku: **So you gave your partner a nose bleed?**

Kotaro: ** I almost got fired. But we talked it off and I apologized. We're buds again.**

Shizuku: **You just work too much! **_laughs_**You'd better give yourself a vacation, Kota!**

Yuko: **You're such an ass... ** _holds up a miniature Ferrari _**What about this? **

Shizuku: **Check out the price, dim bulb.**

Yuko: **Oh, yah. No money. And he wouldn't want a car figure. ** _puts it down _**Found something Kotaro?**

Kotaro: **Nada. What would he want anyway?**

Yuko: **Something guyish. You're a guy! You should know. What would YOU MEN want for a gift?**

Kotaro: **Food?**

Shizuku: **We'd better give him something that would last. Like a little ring or something.**

Kotaro: **Baseball stuff?**

Yuko: **He hates baseball. **_looking at a price tag of a scented candle_

Kotaro: **Well, the guy hates video games... so that goes off the list.... he is not interested in sports... he's too prudent and innocent for porno** _Yuko raises an eye brow**.... ** _**he has a passion for music... Why not get him a cool new violin?**

Yuko: **He probably has a lot of those already. He DOES live in Cremona.**

Kotaro: ** Whatever. You girls pick out whatever you want. I'll be across the street buying myself a comic book. Holler when you need me. ** _tilts his head, getting an idea_ **Hey, speaking of comic books.. how about getting him a whole new series?**

Shizuku: ** Oh. Great idea.**

**SCENE IV - At the TV characters store - July 27, Friday - 20:12**

Shizuku: **Let's go get the Fushigi Yuugi series! Please? They're cool!**

Kotaro: _slapping his forehead _**That is ultra-CORNY. Seiji would use them as cup coasters! And it's for wankers! And that Miaka girl scares me.**

Shizuku: ** Shut UP.**

Yuko: **You guys, stop arguing like that. ** _something gets her attention_ ** Hey, check it out. This comic book just came into the market. **

_The Matrix III - Japanese Style_

Kotaro: **A sequel of a sequel always is a flop, babe... especially a Japanese version. **_sticks his tongue out_

_The sweet couple argue with each other while Shizuku spots a little ceramic toy figure of a Japanese boy in a kimono holding up a violin._

Shizuku: _thinking to herself_ **Amazing! Seiji would love this!**

Shizuku: ** Yuko... what about that? ** _pointing at the figure_

Yuko: **That one? **

Shizuku: **What do you think? It looks awesome. Hey Kotaro! Check it out!**

Kotaro: **Which one?**

Shizuku: **That one over there! What do you guys think?**

Yuko: _looks at the sign above it_ ** ....3-foot Violin Boy... 90,000 yen?**

Shizuku: **Come on, you guys.**

Kotaro: **It's too Japanese. Let's get something American or something.**

_Shizuku looks at a little tag at the end of the violin, "Turn the dial at the back, it plays music". She turns the dial and it starts to play music._

Shizuku: **Oh my god.**

Kotaro: **Country road? My mom used to play that stupid song when I was a laddy. It's friggin' ancient! ** _Yuko kicks Kotaro's shins _ ** OUCH!**

Shizuku: **I haven't heard that tune in YEARS.**

****_**flashback begins: On the way to Shizuku's apartment**_

15 year old Seiji: _standing on his bike _**You write really well, you know? The one you just sang was really good. And Concrete Road was pretty good as well.**

14 year old Shizuku: **What? But you said that I should give it up!**

15 year old Seiji: ** I did?**

14 year old Shizuku: _stomps her right foot _**Yeah, you DID! **

15 year old Seiji: **Really?!**

**_flashback ends_**

Yuko: ** Shizuku...**

Shizuku: ** It's a sign!**

Yuko: **Do you think so?**

Kotaro: **What's a friggin' sign?**

Shizuku: **Let's go get it before anyone else gets their grimmy paws on it.**

Kotaro: ** I can pay for it. I'm filthy rich.**

Yuko: _laughs_ ** Great idea!**

Kotaro Female Fan: **Kotaro? Oh my GOD, everyone! It's Kotaro Sugimura! AAAH!**

_Kotaro pulls his collar; people start to crowd around him_

Kotaro Female Fan #2: **Sign me an autograph!**

Kotaro Female Fan #3:** Marry me! **_takes his picture_

Kotaro: **Oh, maaannnn.**

_Shizuku and Yuko giggle_

**SCENE V - Kotaro's apartment - July 27, Friday - 21:10**

Kotaro: **It was a good buy, guys...** _carries the box with the statue in it to the corner of his living room_

Shizuku: ** Seiji's worth it.**

Yuko: ** Ooooh. I can't wait to see his face when he sees it!**

Kotaro: **Yeah.**

Shizuku: ** Those adolescent girls were all over you, Kotaro! **

Kotaro: ** Awwh...stop, you're embarrasing me..**

Yuko: **You're every 12-year-old's dream! .... You know, I trust you, Kotaro.**

Kotaro: **I would never cheat on you.**

Yuko: ** Kotaaa.... Could you please get me glass of water? I'm tired.**

Kotaro: **Sure, babe.** _walks to the kitchen_

Yuko: **That Kotaro....**

Shizuku: ** I'll go play Kota's new Joseph Arthur CD.**

Yuko: ** Mm-hm. That would kick.**

_Kotaro comes in with a tray of 3 glasses of water. Kotaro and Yuko snuggle up and make out (blablabla) while Shizuku sits on the corner, listening to Joseph Arthur, thinking about Seiji_

Shizuku: _thinking to herself_ ** It's been 6 years since I last saw him. 6 YEARS! Our only means of communication was through letters and the internet. I miss him. I _love _him. I need him. Oh, JESUS. I hope he's okay. I hope he never changed. I hope...---**

Yuko: ** Shizuku? **

Shizuku: ** Huh?**

Kotaro: **We've been saying your name over and over, but you've just been staring at the wall, honey-pie. Cloud 9?**

Shizuku: ** Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking**.

Yuko: **About Seiji?**

Shizuku: **What if he changed? I... I don't wanna see him!**

_Yuko and Kotaro exchange confused faces_

Yuko: **Why not?**

Shizuku: **I don't know! I'm scared! **_hands on her face; shaking her head_

Kotaro: _sits next to Shizuku; puts his arm around Shizuku _ ** Hey, hey. You're just nervous. You'll get over it when you see him. Why don't you just trust that he will not be a jerk?**

Yuko: _sits next to Shizuku_ **Yeah. Just relax. He's a good guy, Shizuku.**

Shizuku: **6 YEARS is a very long time, you guys.**

Kotaro: **Does he seem different to you in the letter he writes?**

Shizuku:** I don't know...**

Yuko: ** Shizuku, why don't you go get some rest? You've been working all week.. well, WE'VE been working all week.**

Kotaro: **Are you guys sleeping over?**

Yuko: **Guess we have to. Shizuku's going nuts. And I'm feeling a little lazy tonight.**

Kotaro: ** Aiight. Take the guestroom.**

Shizuku: **Thanks, Yuriko.**

_Kotaro nods at Shizuku_

**SCENE VI - Kotaro's Ferrari - July 28, Saturday - 16:51**

Kotaro: _sings horribly_ **I wonder how, I wonder why. Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky and all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree....lalalala**

Yuko: **Come on, Shizuku. Stop trembling.**

Shizuku: **I wonder how he looks like now? Taller? His voice sure did change on that answering machine.**

Kotaro: _slaps the wheel_ **Jesus, shit. Finding a parking space here is so impossible! Why don't I drop you guys off at the front? I'll meet you inside.**

Yuko: **Okay. You know where Seiji comes out, right?**

Kotaro: **I'll just ask a buncha people. Don't worry.**

Yuko: **Oh, GOD.**

**SCENE VII - Inside the Airport - July 28, Saturday - 17:15**

_Yuko and Shizuku watch the line of passengers coming through the door where Seiji's plane is from, waiting for him_

Shizuku: ** Where is he?**

Yuko: **I don't see him anywhere.**

Shizuku: **Ugh. I hope he comes.**

Yuko: **Hey, you're not nervous anymore!**

Shizuku: **I'm STILL nervous. Do I look okay? I mean, is my hair messy? Am I sweating?**

Yuko: **No, no, no! You look great!**

_Seiji comes in with a large sports bag and a violin case, looking for them _

Yuko: ** There he is, Shizuku. ** _pats her shoulder_

Shizuku: **What? Where?**

Yuko: **Over there. **_points at him_

Shizuku: ** Oh my GOD.**

_Shizuku and Yuko watch Seiji checking his watch_

Yuko: **Call him over, Shizuku.**

Shizuku: **You do it!**

Yuko: ** Shizuku...**

Shizuku: _Yuko glares at her then smiles _ ** Oh, GOD.**

Yuko: **Go on ahead.**

_Shizuku grabs Yuko's arm and walks to Seiji from behind; Shizuku taps his shoulder with her finger_

Seiji: _turns his head; stares at Shizuku _

Shizuku: **Hey, uh, Seiji.**

Seiji: _long pause_ ** Shizuku? Is that you? H-hello!**

Yuko: ** Welcome back, ol' buddy!**

Seiji: **Yuko.. Yuko! You look great. I missed you guys. **_gives them both a quick hug, drops his things_

Shizuku: ** Seiji... I missed you, too.**

Seiji: **Oh, Shizuku. It's good to see you. It's good to hear your voice again!**

Shizuku: _thinking to herself_ **Those brown eyes.. Oh, my GOD. I get lost in those beautiful brown eyes.**

_Seiji hugs Shizuku_

Seiji: **It's been so LONG! **

Shizuku: _thinking to herself_ **Warm.. feels different.. he's so much taller..**

Seiji: **6 years..**

Shizuku: _smiling _**I missed you so much.**

_Kotaro runs in, gasping for air_

Seiji: **Kotaro?** _slowly pulls away from Shizuku, holding her hands_

Kotaro: **Seiji. Long... time... no see!**

Seiji: **Last time I saw you, you had on longer hair! But you look great in the food magazines!**

_Kotaro laughs; everyone walks to the Airport's coffee shop just around the corner_

Seiji: _to Shizuku_ **How's grandpa? **

Kotaro Female Fan: **Hi KOTARO!**

_Kotaro waves his hand and winks at his female fan_

Shizuku: **He's doing fine. He's in his home right now, up at the Earth Shop, in a peaceful slumber.**

Seiji: **Grandpa told me to open the Earth Shop and take charge for the whole summer.**

Shizuku: ** That's great.**

Seiji: **...he's so old, now.**

Yuko: **But he isn't alone. We visit him all the time.**

Seiji: **How much longer can he last?**

_A moment of silence; Kotaro taking out a cigarette_

Shizuku: ** He'll be okay. **

_The four walk to Kotaro's car, Seiji's arm around Shizuku's shoulder; Kotaro's hand holding Yuko's and Seiji's violin case in the other_

**SCENE VIII - Below the Earth Shop in Nishi's room - July 28, Saturday - 19:30**

_The four watch Shiro sleep; Seiji's hand over his grandfather's forehead_

Seiji: **Thanks for the wonderful gift, you guys! You really shouldn't have.**

Kotaro: **Anything for our best buddy!**

Yuko: **I'm glad you like it!**

Seiji: **Like it? I LOVE it!**

Yuko: _laughs_ **Shizuku picked it out for you! Thank her.**

Seiji: ** Shizuku. Thank you so much.**

Shizuku: **Your welcome. ** _smiles at Seiji_

_long pause_

Shizuku: **Seiji, you look tired. Why don't you rest?**

Seiji: **I'm fine...grandpa needs---**

Kotaro: **Yeah, aren't you jetlagged?**

Shizuku: **Come on.**

Seiji: _long pause _**I think I do need some sleep. You guys watch him, okay?**

Yuko: **Sure.**

Shizuku: **Yeah. Go get some sleep.**

_Seiji exits; shuts the door_

Kotaro: **He looks different.**

Yuko: **I think he looks really handsome. Don't you think so, Shizuku?**

Kotaro: ** Ehh..**

Shizuku: **Nah. He looks the same.**

Shizuku: _thinking to herself_ **Of course, I think so, you ding-dong! Oh, those brown eyes. Those lovely lovely---**

Yuko: ** Shizuku?**

Shizuku: _thinking to herself _**---lovely eyes. And his hair. I just want to touch it and rake my fingers through those raven locks..**

Kotaro: **Hey, SHIZUKU!**

Shizuku: ** Wha?**

Yuko: _whispers to Kotaro_ **She's staring at the wall again.. ** _to Shizuku _**So? Shizuku. Do we have any plans for tomorrow?**

Shizuku: **I don't know. Maybe the day after. Seiji's might be a little jetlagged.**

Kotaro: **Let's give him a day's rest.**

Yuko: **But I only have free time on Sundays.**

Kotaro: **Just tell your boss that Monday is important. Or.. I can send her an autographed picture!**

Yuko: **Of WHO??**

Kotaro: **Yours truly! I'm rich and famous, remember?**

Yuko: **Oh, geeze.**

Shizuku: **Okay, okay. Tomorrow.**

Yuko: **Great. Let's chat with Seiji tomorrow. First thing in the morning.**

Shizuku: **Hey, guys. I'll just use the washroom. I gotta pee REALLY BAD.**

_Shizuku walks out of the room and runs into the bathroom and quickly shuts the door_

Shizuku: ** Aaahhhh. ** _a VERY long pee_

Seiji: _knocks on the bathroom door_ ** Shizuku? Is that you in there?**

Shizuku: _slaps her forehead_ **I'm... I'm almost done!**

Seiji: **No, no. I was just checking. Take your time. **_crosses his arms; leans on the wall_

Shizuku: **No, really I'm almost done. ** _flushes the toilet_ **There! I'm done! I'm outta here!**

_Shizuku opens the door_

Shizuku: **It's all yours.**

Seiji: ** Shizuku?**

Shizuku: **Yeah?**

Seiji: _long pause _ ** Nothing.**

Shizuku: _long pause _**Okay.**

Seiji: _smiles at Shizuku _ ** Later. ** _closes the bathroom door; turns on the faucet_

_Shizuku walks two steps and the plans for tomorrow popped into her head; walks back to the bathroom door and knocks_

Seiji: **Yeah?**

Shizuku: **I almost forgot. Are you free tomorrow? I mean, are you exhausted? Well, because.. ** _pause_

Seiji: **Uh-huh?**

Shizuku: **The three of us want to hang out with you tomorrow. I mean, we haven't seen each other for 6 years, eh? ** _laughs; slaps her forehead_

Seiji: **Sure! I'm as lively as the queen bee! ** _thinks to himself _ ** Fuck! I shouldn't have said that..**

Shizuku: _laughs nervously_ **Great! We'll pick you up at noon!**

Seiji: _turns off the faucet; opens the door; wipes his face with a face towel_ **Noon is fine.**

Shizuku: **We'll be out for the whoooole day! So be prepared. But, oh, yah...Kotaro will be working the whole day... so we might have dinner at his restaurant.**

Seiji: **Me? At the famous PINK FIGHT RESTAURANT??? I'm looking forward to this!**

_Shizuku and Seiji exchange smiles; long pause_

Seiji: ** So, I'll see you. I need some sleep.**

Shizuku: _long pause, their eyes on each other's _**I'll go tell the guys to go home. **

Seiji: **I'll go with you.**

**SCENE IX - Outside of the Earth Shop (driveway) - July 28, Saturday - 19:45**

_Yuko and Kotaro get into Kotaro's sportscar_

Yuko: **It was nice seeing you again Seiji.**

Seiji: **You, too. I missed you all so much. I missed my country! It's good to see urban crap again! ** _laughs_

Kotaro: **I would love to go to Italy, though. I have the money, but I've got no free time!**

Seiji: **The food there, rocks.**

Kotaro: **Exactly.**

Seiji: **But, hey, your half-naked pictures are all over the Italian food magazines!**

_Kotaro laughs_

Shizuku: **So, we'll see you tomorrow.**

Seiji: **Yup.** _long pause _**Well, I gotta go check on grandpa. Bye, you guys.**

Shizuku, Kotaro and Yuko:** Bye, Seiji.**

_Seiji walks inside the shop_

Kotaro: **Hop on, Shizuku.**

Shizuku: _hands in her pockets; shaking her head_ **No. I think I'll walk home.**

Kotaro: **But it'll be a long way. And it's dark out. Just ride with us.**

Shizuku: **Thanks anyway, Kota. I just need to be alone for a while. I haven't had a long walk in a long time!** _slight laugh_

Kotaro: ** Oh, well. Suit yourself. Walk safely, babe. We'll see you tomorrow.**

Yuko: **Bye!**

_Shizuku waves her arm as Kotaro drives off with his loud Ferrari, Kotaro's waving hand sticking out the window; walks down the steep hill with a smile, odd enough to be stared at in public_

Shizuku: _thinking to herself _**It's been a long while since I walked down this steep road. My god. I had no idea growing up would be this hard.. always looking back in the old joyous days, but never actually going back, desperately wanting to... **

Shizuku: _thinking to herself, smiling _ ** I remember the time Seiji tried to take me up this hill with his bike... **

**_flashback begins: Seiji and Shizuku on Seiji's bike up the steep hill_**

14 year old Shizuku: **Should I get off?**

15 year old Seiji: _pants; peddles slower _**I'm fine! We're almost there, Shizuku! Just a bit more!**

14 year old Shizuku: **This is silly! ** _jumps off the bike _**I don't want to be a burden to you. I'll help by pushing you up!**

15 year old Seiji: **Alright! It's for the best! ** _pants_

_they reach the top; Shizuku drops her hands to her knees; Seiji, exhausted_

15 year old Seiji: ** Shizuku! Get on, quick!**

_Shizuku gets on the bike; both bike off through the suburbs; the paperboy watches them_

**_flashback ends_**

_A tear slides down Shizuku's right cheek; she remembers Seiji's secret spot and walks back up to it_

****_**flashback begins: ** **Seiji's secret spot**_

15 year old Seiji: _holding out his hand to Shizuku under a tree _**Want me to take that coat?**

14 year old Shizuku: _takes his hand_ ** No, thanks. I'm fine.** _jumps down a big step_

15 year old Seiji: _runs to the edge _**Over here!**

14 year old Shizuku: **Wow! The clouds look like the ocean from here!**

15 year old Seiji: **This is my secret spot. We came in just in time.**

_They did come in just in time. Shizuku got to see the sun rise and the clouds part beautifully. Shizuku looks at the amazing view of the city with awe_

_**flashback ends**_

_Shizuku arrives at the secret spot and sits down at the same spot Seiji proposed to her, crying, her face buried to her knees_

Shizuku: _thinks to herself _**Did he forget? Or is he as frightened to look back on it as I am?**

_Shizuku looks at the view: the train running across the city, building lights, light traffic_

**_flashback begins: Seiji's secret spot_**

15 year old Seiji: **Grandpa told me what happened to you. You know, the story you wrote? I never supported you. I only thought about myself.**

14 year old Shizuku: **Don't blame yourself. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't work as hard. Right now, I understand myself more than ever. I'm going to do better in school. I've decided to stay in high school.**

15 year old Seiji: ** Shizuku. Uh. I know this isn't the right time and age, but, ....**

** Will you marry me?**

_Shizuku is shocked_

15 year old Seiji: **B-because I'm pretty sure I'll be a successful violin maker...**

_**flashback ends**_

_Shizuku suddenly hears the bushes shrugging from behind_

Shizuku: _terrified_ **Who's THERE??**

_no answer_

Shizuku: _takes out her sharp envelope opener and holds it in a stabbing position_ **I said, WHO'S THERE?**

_The stranger jumps down the big step from the dark. Shizuku, frightened, watches his big figure come closer and closer. Shizuku then lunges her envelope opener at him_

Shizuku: ** AAAgghh! ** _pushes him to the ground and stabs his right shoulder twice_

Stranger: **What the fuck? **_his right shoulder is bleeding; tries to get up but Shizuku is on top of him_

Shizuku: **What are you doing here?? ** _holds both his arms down_

Stranger: **Get off of me! ** _badly hurt_

Shizuku: **Who the fuck are you?**

Stranger: **Wait, wait, wait! I don't mean any harm!**

Shizuku: **Shut up!**

Stranger: **I come in peace! God!!**

Shizuku: _furiously _**You were trying to jump me, were you? You were gonna fucking RAPE me!!!??**

Stranger: **No!! Let me explain! I swear to you, I won't hurt you!**

Shizuku: **WHAT??**

Stranger: ** I was just going to watch the scenery!!**

Shizuku: ** BULLSHIT!**

Stranger: **Fuck, get off of me, for the love of GOD!!!!!!!!! I'm bleeding like a bitch giving birth!!!!!! Do you see me holding any weapons, bitch??**

Shizuku: **Shut the FUCK up!** _sticks her blood-stained envelope opener to his neck, leaves it there, stands up and kicks his left rib_

Stranger: ** OUCH!!!!!! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!** _holds his rib_

_Shizuku __quickly jumps up the big step and runs away, frightened_

_Shizuku runs to the Earth Shop and knocks on the door, ringing the doorbell again and again, rapidly_

Shizuku: **Seiji! Help! Seiji! Shit! Shit! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!**

_The porch lights open and Seiji opens the door and looks at the frightened Shizuku_

Seiji: ** Shizuku! You'll wake grandpa! What is it? What's wrong? **

_Shizuku collapses and Seiji catches her_

Shizuku: _tears in her eyes _**Someone tried to jump me!! In the dark!**

Seiji: **Oh my goodness.** _looks around the area_ **Get in! Get in!** _closes the door and locks the locks that go with it_

Seiji: **What happened out there?**

Shizuku: **I was just...**

Seiji: **What?**

Shizuku: _thinking to herself _**I can't tell him I was at his secret spot!**

Shizuku: **I was...**

Seiji: **Come on, tell me. Just take a deep breath. And relax.**

_Shizuku takes a deep breath; Seiji leads her_

Shizuku: **I was...** _quickly pointing her finger behind her_ there.

Seiji: **Where?**

Shizuku: **Somewhere at the edge.**

Seiji: **What were you doing there??**

Shizuku: **I just wanted to see the scenery. ** _thinks about the stranger saying the exact same excuse_

Seiji: **It's too dark to be around here, Shizuku. There are a lot of perverted psychos going around these streets.**

Shizuku: **I'm sorry I woke you.**

Seiji: **No problem. I never even slept yet. I can't seem to get some sleep.**

Shizuku: **Thank god.**

Seiji: _laughs_ **Anyway...**

Shizuku: ** ....**

Seiji: **You can sleep over. You can take my room. I'll take the couch downstairs.**

Shizuku: **....thank you. I'm really, really scared right now.**

Seiji: ** I know. Get some sleep. **_smiles patiently_

_Seiji leads her up to the guestroom and fixes her bed_

Seiji: **There you go.**

_Shizuku lies down and covers herself with the blanket_

Seiji: **Sleep tight. Don't worry. You're safe, now. **_walks to the door_

Shizuku: **Seiji!**

Seiji: **Yes?**

Shizuku: **Can you please stay here until I sleep?**

Seiji: _grabs a chair and puts it beside the bed and sits down on it _**Sure.**

Shizuku: **Thanks.**

_Seiji watches her sleep quickly and walks to the couch, turns on the lamp and reads a book to sleep_

**SCENE X - Kotaro's apartment - July 29, Sunday - 9:00**

Kotaro: **Yuko. Seiji called. He says Shizuku's at his place.**

Yuko: _eyes widended _**Whoa! Really?**

Kotaro: ** Hey, they didn't sleep together or anything...**

Yuko: **Awh..**

Kotaro: **Shizuku was almost jumped by some psycho.**

Yuko: **No kidding!? What happened?**

Kotaro: **I don't know.. that's just about what he told me.**

Yuko: ** Oh, man. Let's call her parents. They've been calling here dozens of times, looking for her.**

**SCENE XI - Pink Fight - July 29, Sunday - 13:00**

Shizuku: **He snuck up behind me. So, just before he tried to jump me, I stabbed him with my envelope opener. There was blood everywhere! It was easier than stabbing a dead chicken!**

_everyone laughs_

Kotaro: **Then what?** _drinks his coke_

Shizuku: **Then I told him to stay away from me, of course. So, then I kicked him hard and ran away.**

Yuko: **Wow. Was he a big fella?**

Shizuku: **Oh, absolutely. He was at least ** _puts her hand high over her head _**this tall!**

Yuko: **You're strong, girl!**

Kotaro: **Oh, come---ON! She can't be that strong! The guy must've had a bad leg, or something!**

_Yuko elbows his rib_

Kotaro:** I was kidding, yeesh.**

Shizuku: _thinks to herself _**Then again, he never did try to hit me..**

_waitress enters scene_

Waitress: **Here are your orders, table Coyote. Hello Kotaro. ** _puts food on the table_

Kotaro: **Hello, Fei.**

_Waitress exits_

Seiji: **Table Coyote? **_scratches his head_

Kotaro: **Yes. We name our tables after animals. That was my idea! Snazzy, eh? Numbers are too boring.**

Seiji: **Far out.**

Kotaro: _thinks to himself_ **Far out?**

Seiji: **Kota, you did a good job on this restaurant! It looks great! And it's world famous!**

Kotaro: **Thanks, man. **

Yuko: **So, Seiji.. can you speak some Italian?**

Seiji: **Well, a little...**

Kotaro: **Say something.**

Seiji: ** Like what?**

Kotaro: **I don't know.. like.. "where is my cat?" or something.**

Yuko: **Yeah, say that!**

_Seiji puts his fingers on his forehead_

Seiji: **Dove il mio gatto e?**

Yuko: **WOW.**

Shizuku: **Do you speak it fluently?**

Seiji: ** Si. Un po'.** _translation: Yes. A little bit._

Kotaro: **Wait, wait.. "si" means "yes", right?**

Seiji: ** Yep.**

Kotaro: _evil laugh_ **That is so cool! I have a bunch of Italian chums in the kitchen. Maybe you can talk to them.**

Seiji: _slight laugh_ ** Cool.**

Shizuku: **You've only lived there for almost 6 years? Do people learn that fast?**

Seiji: **It depends.** _slight laugh _**If you really want to learn it, you learn faster. If you're not very interested, you don't learn at all.**

Shizuku: ** I would love to speak such a romantic language.**

Seiji: **Of course, I had an Italian class. But, I guess, I was the only Japanese kid there. So the books were all in English. And you know how terribly rusty my English is!**

Yuko: **That's tough.**

Seiji: **REAL tough.** _eats his carbonara_

Yuko: ** Oooh. I would love to go to Cremona someday!**

Kotaro: **Hey, maybe we could all go there. We could all see the life of a violin maker!**

Ping: _from the kitchen_ **Kota! Your shift!**

Kotaro: **Aw, man! I gotta go, you guys. Seeya tonight! Seiji, don't flirt too much with the girls, ah-kay? Bye Yuko** _kisses Yuko, _**Shizuku! ....I'm coming!** _jogs to the kitchen_

Seiji: _slight laugh_ ** I won't.**

**SCENE XII - Pink Fight - July 29, Sunday - 13:47**

Shizuku: **You brought some pictures?**

_Seiji takes out an envelope_

Yuko: **Lemme see! ** _sticks her arm out_

Seiji: **Whoa. Don't wreck them, Yuko. **_gives the envelope to Yuko_

Yuko: _flips through them and stops at a picture of a frowning Seiji sitting on a bed _**Is this your apartment?**

Seiji: **Yes. Messy, eh?**

_Yuko stops at a picture of Seiji's backside, carving a violin, then stops at a picture of him with a beautiful woman_

Yuko: **Who's that?** _pointing at the woman_

Seiji: **Oh, her? That's Elise. She's from Australia. She was in my Italian class.**

Shizuku: _fake smile_ **Is she your girlfriend or something?**

Seiji: _knows what she's thinking _**God, no. She's just a friend.**

_Yuko stops at a solo picture of Elise_

Seiji: **You see the building behind her? That's the violin school where I get my training.**

Shizuku: ** It's beautiful.**

Seiji: **Four years left and I'm outta there.**

Shizuku: **You're in training for 10 years?**

_Seiji nods_

Shizuku: **That's long.**

_Yuko stops at a picture of an unfinished violin, then a picture of a guy sticking out his middle finger_

Yuko: ** Heh. Who's this little rebel?**

Seiji: **That's Bartolomeo... or Bart. He's a good friend of mine. He's kinda odd. He reminded me of Kota.**

_everyone laughs; Yuko stops at a picture of Seiji, Shizuku, Yuko, Kotaro and Shiro at the Earth Shop._

Seiji: **Now, how did that get there?**

Yuko: **Oh, wow! I must be about 15 years old or something in that picture!**

Seiji: **I... I took that picture everywhere I went on my first year there. I was a bit lonely.**

_Yuko gives Shizuku a "That's so sweet!" face; Yuko stops at a picture of Seiji, Elise and Bartolomeo, arms on each other's shoulder_

Seiji: **That was taken just last month.**

_Yuko stops at a picture of Bartolomeo in a soccer outfit_

Yuko: **Ha-ha! This Bart guy looks cute!**

Seiji: **That picture was taken last week..**

Yuko: **Look at his muscles! He's Italian, right?**

Seiji: **Yeah. He's a really good violin player.**

_All the other pictures aren't important; Seiji puts them back into the envelope and keeps it_

Shizuku: ** Italy is so beautiful! Why didn't you send us any pictures before?**

Seiji: **Well, I was a little embarrassed. I didn't have much friends. And I had no life. **_slight laugh_

Shizuku: **Yeah. It's hard getting used to a new environment. Especially if you don't speak their language.**

Seiji: **Exactly.**

**SCENE XIII - On the way to Pink Fight - July 29, Sunday - 18:47**

Seiji: ** I had a great time, you guys.**

Yuko: _screaming hysterically_ ** Aaahh!!!**

Shizuku: **What's wrong?**

Yuko: ** Nothing. I just felt like screaming.**

Shizuku: **People are staring at you.**

_Seiji scratches his head_

Yuko: ** I just hate my job! My school! And my DAD!**

Seiji: **I'm sure you don't. Uhm, where do you work?**

Yuko: ** ..Starbucks. **

Seiji: **Well, that's a good place to work..**

Yuko: **BAH! I hate that place. I'm so sick of coffee... latte...BAH-BAH-BAHHH! That place is so friggin' poshy... I hate it! And the customers are such artsy fartsy posin' shitheads!**

Shizuku: **Calm down, Yuko.**

Yuko: **I think I need a rest. You guys go on without me.**

Shizuku: _grabs Yuko's arm, glares at Yuko furiously_ ** But, YUKO. You're going to make Kota very angry.**

Yuko: **I don't care! I think I'm gonna puke! **

Seiji: ** Is she okay?**

Shizuku: ** She's just a little...** _right thumb down_ down there.

Yuko: ** I gotta go. Tell Kota I'm dead and don't any of you try to call me! I'm SICK!**

Shizuku: _whispering_ ** YUKO! Don't leave me with Seiji..**

Yuko: ** I'm really sick, okay? My head is... is... is REALLY painful,... ah-kay? I'm so sorry.**

_Yuko yanks Shizuku's arm off and walks away_

Seiji: **Wow. Is she always like this?**

Shizuku: **She's just a bit stressed out. She's just sick of her life being so perfect. **_laughs_

Seiji: _slight laugh_ ** I see.**

_long pause_

Seiji: ** Everyone looks different, eh? I mean, everyone changed.**

Shizuku: _slight laugh _ ** How?**

Seiji: **Yeah. I mean, Kota dyed his hair into this blondish color.. Yuko looks stalky and more attractive** _slight laugh_..

_long pause_

Seiji: **And you... you look beautiful.**

_Shizuku blushes_

Shizuku: **I'm still the same 14 year old girl you met through the library check-out cards. ** _laughs_

Seiji:** ...the same 14 year old girl I fell in love with?**

_Shizuku says nothing_

Seiji: **You don't... you don't remember... do you?** _nervous_

_Shizuku looks at him_

Seiji: **The time in... you know, the sunrise... I--**

Shizuku: ** I think about it everyday.**

Seiji: **You do?**

Shizuku: **Every day. Every minute. I thought you'd never mention it.**

Seiji: **I still love you, you know---**

_long pause_

Seiji: _blushing _**I sang your song in Cremona every day. I played the tune on my violin... I missed you like a bitch.**

Shizuku: **I..---**

_long pause_

Shizuku: **Thank you. **_takes his hand_

**Seiji: _thinking to himself_ Thank you? Does she love me? God, she didn't say ANYTHING yet.. Come on, Seiji!.. Just ask her! ASK ASK ASK ASK HER HER HER HER! ASK HER!**

Seiji: **Uh, Shizuku..**

Seiji: _thinking to himself _**Go....AHEAD. She'll say yes. She will. Oh, man.... she's holding my hand...**

Seiji: **Do you love me, too?**

Seiji: _thinking to himself_ **There!! I did it! Happy????**

Shizuku: **Of course. I love you. I'm... I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner _giggling nervously_! Silly me! I love you.**

Seiji: _holds her shoulders then brushes his fingers onto Shizuku's cheek_ **Then love me.**

Shizuku: _smirks_ **I don't understand.**

Seiji: _thinking to himself_ **She must have the wrong idea! I don't wanna have SEX yet! Yeesh! I would never do that to her!**

Seiji: **Well, what I mean is... I want you... well... this is kind of hard to say..**

Seiji: _thinking to himself _**Say it... "I want you to be my girl."..**

Seiji: ** Shizuku, I... I...**

Shizuku: **Yes.**

Seiji: **What?**

Shizuku: **Yes. I will be your girlfriend. I am your girlfriend.**

Seiji: _thinking to himself_ ** AAHH!! BRAVO, Seiji! BRRAAAAVO! You didn't say a word.. but it WORKED!!**

Seiji: ** Th-thank you.**

Shizuku: **Thank you?**

Seiji: **And... I love you.**

Shizuku: **I love you, too!**

Seiji: **And... I got you something.**

Shizuku: **You did?**

Seiji: ** Uhm.. wait. Wait..**

_Seiji searches his pockets and finally finds it_

Seiji: **Here. Here it is.** _hands her the gift: a small jewelry box_

Shizuku: _smirks _**What is it?**

Seiji: **Go ahead. Open it.**

Seiji: _thinks to himself_ **Open it! PLEASE! NOW!**

_Shizuku opens it: it's an expensive pearl necklace_

Shizuku: ** It's gorgeous. Thank you. No one's ever given me anything like this before. Ever.**

Seiji: ** I'm glad you like it.**

Shizuku: ** Like it? I love it!**

_long pause_

Seiji: **So, you wanna try it on?**

Shizuku: **Of course!**

_Seiji takes the necklace and hops behind her. He puts her soft hair aside and puts the pearl necklace around her neck quickly_

Seiji: ** It looks good on you.**

Shizuku: **Oh, gosh. It must be really expensive.**

Seiji: **It was actually. But it's worth it if it's for you.**

Shizuku: **Thank you. Thank you very much. You're so sweet.**

_Seiji hugs her, she hugs back. He picks her up and spins, the two laughing happily. Then they walk to Pink Fight hand in hand_

**SCENE XIV - Earth Shop front porch- July 30, Monday - 9:00**

Seiji: _taps the ashes of his cigarette _**Oh, man.**

Seiji: _thinking to himself _**Shizuku loves me. God. I want to kiss her so bad.**

_Seiji's cigarette burns short and he drops it on the ground and steps on it to stop the burning_

Seiji: _thinking to himself_ **She deserves so much more. Much more than a stupid pearl necklace.**

_Seiji's older brother enters; he parks his car on the side of the street_

Koji: **Seiji! Wassup.**

Seiji: _takes his hand and gives him a quick, brotherly hug _ ** Koji! I missed you, man!**

Koji: **How long have you been staying here?**

Seiji: **Three days. I'm sorry I didn't call right away. I had to see grandpa. And I hung out with my friends, well, they work and stuff..**

Koji: **I see. I understand. I worked anyway.**

_long pause_

Seiji: **So, hey. How have you been? Violin making school is tougher than a thought.**

Koji: ** Fine, really. Life is good.**

Seiji: **Nothing interesting? No adventures? ** _slight laugh_

Koji: **Well... yes, actually. I had an accident.**

Seiji: **What? What happened? ** _walks around Koji's car_ **I don't see any scratches.. and..**

Koji: ** Not with my car, you boob. My shoulder. ** _unbuttons his shirt and reveals a large bandage on his right shoulder_

Seiji: **Dang. What happened?**

Koji: ** Some girl stabbed me with a knife! ** _buttons his shirt _Talk about PMS!

Seiji: **When did this happen?**

Koji: **A few days ago. **

Seiji: ** Was there a reason why the bitch did that?**

Koji: **Well, she thought I was some perv trying to rape her.**

Seiji: _slight laugh_ **That sucks.**

Koji: **Uh-huh. So how's Shizuku? That girl you like? **_slight laugh_

Seiji: **Well, we're SORT OF like a.. a couple, now. I guess.**

Koji: **You guess?**

Seiji: **Well, yes. I confessed my feelings to her last night. Well,.. again.**

Koji: _laugh_ ** Seiji, Seiji! You little infant!**

Seiji: **BAH!**

Koji: ** I would like to meet her someday, you know.**

**SCENE XV - Earth Shop/Tsukishima residence - July 30, Monday - 9:15**

_phone conversation begins - Seiji & Shizuku_

*Shizuku: ** Hel-lo?**

Seiji: ** Shizuku? Is that you?**

*Shizuku: **Oh, hello, Seiji! Good morning.**

Seiji: **How was your day?**

*Shizuku: **My day hasn't even started yet. ** _slight laugh_

Seiji: _laughs_ **Oh, yah!**

*Shizuku: **So? Why did you call?**

Seiji: ** I..**

_long pause_

*Shizuku: **Seiji?**

Seiji: **Yes, I'm still here. Um... ---- well.. my brother, um, you know, he came here to visit..**

*Shizuku: **Really? I've never met your brother.. or your family. Well, except your grandfather..**

Seiji: **Yeah. I know. Um. Would you like to meet him?**

*Shizuku: ** Um. Sure. Of course! But.. I have to work today. Maybe tonight?**

Seiji: **Great. Where shall we meet?**

*Shizuku: ** Pink Fight.**

Seiji: **We'll pick you up at around 8?**

*Shizuku: **You driving?**

Seiji: **No, my brother is driving.**

*Shizuku: ** Great!**

Seiji: **Oh, and take Yuko with you, too! And if Kota is free, he can join us as well.**

*Shizuku: **Yes! Okay! It's all set!**

Seiji: ** Great.**

*Shizuku: **Okay. I gotta go, now. I have to be at work in an hour.**

Seiji: **Alright.**

_phone conversation ends_

Seiji: 


End file.
